rmdb_randy_movie_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Brentwood's Wiggly Wiggly Christmas
Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a TV Special and Video Full Cast and Crew Directed By Dwin Towell Writing Credits Mark S. Bernthal Cast (in credits order) complete, awaiting verification Greg Page ... Greg Wiggle Murray Cook ... Murray Wiggle Jeff Fatt ... Jeff Wiggle Anthony Field ... Anthony Wiggle Paul Paddick ... Captain Feathersword Carolyn Ferrie ... Dorothy the Dinosaur (voice) Leanne Ashley ... Dorothy the Dinosaur (as Leeanne Ashley) Dao Knight ... Dorothy the Dinosaur Charmaine Martin ... Henry the Octopus Carey Stinson ... Henry the Octopus Edward Rooke ... Ziggy / Frank / Wags the Dog David Voss ... Wags the Dog Graeme Haddon ... Iggy Jonathon Mill ... Santa Clause Reem Hanwell ... Felice Navidad Dancer Rhiannah Kitching ... Felice Navidad Dancer Larissa Wright ... Felice Navidad Dancer Elysa Dawson ... Felice Navidad Dancer Kristen Knox ... Felice Navidad Dancer Shannon Smith ... Felice Navidad Dancer Clare Field ... Mary / Elf Joseph Field ... Joseph / Elf Cassandra Halloran ... Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer / Wise Man Jessica Halloran ... Reindeer / Shepherd Emma Ryan ... Shepherd / Elf Sian Ryan ... Reindeer / Elf Sofia Silverstini ... Reindeer / Wise Man Natasha Petracic ... Elf / Sheep Ashliegh Johns ... Elf / Sheep Alicia Bryant ... Elf / Cow Laura Tilt ... Elf / Donkey Anthony Silverstini ... Wise Man / Elf Leonardo Silvertini ... Elf / Little Drummer Boy Ceili Moore ... Little Girl Produced By Randy Blalock ... producer Jeff Gittle ... associate producer Linda Houston ... senior producer Martha Lipscomb ... executive producer (as Martha Datema Lipscomb) Teri Peabody ... executive producer Jim Rowley ... co-producer Angela Santomero ... co-executive producer (as Angela C. Santomero) Charlotte Spivey ... assistant producer Music by Kim Beck Dominic Lindsay Philip A. Parker ... (as Phil Parker) Cinematography Bert Guthrie Film Editing by McKee Smith Casting By Shirley Abrams ... (as Shirley Abramson) Set Decorations by Aggie Davis-Brooks Production Design by Jess Nelson Art Direction Elizabeth Sagan ... (as Elizabeth Velten) Costume Design by Lisa Odette Albertson ... (as Lisa O. Albertson) Makeup Department Lawrence A. Aeschlimann ... make-up coordinator (as Larry Aeschlimann) Omar Blalock ... hair stylist Bonnie Clevering ... hair stylist Gigi Coker ... make-up artist Jeanie L. D'Iorio ... make-up artist (as Jeanie D'Iorio) Gail Freeman ... make-up artist Catherine Granlund ... hair stylist Debra Haefling ... hair stylist (as Debra Hertel Haefling) Regina Rutherford ... hair stylist Gary Shannon ... hair stylist Nena Smarz ... make-up artist (as Magdalena Smarz) Production Management David Baertsch ... post-production supervisor Daniel Blalock ... production supervisor Justin Burke ... unit manager Mary Dennistoun ... production manager Richard C. Leach ... executive in charge of production Robin C. Mathiesen ... assistant production manager Sue Shinn ... production office manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Larry Baker ... second unit director John M. Colwell ... second assistant director Terrie Davis ... assistant director Heather Smith ... associate director Art Department Amy Atherton ... art/craft supervisor Charles Bailey ... set fabricator Vickers Black ... set dresser George Blalock ... set carpenter (as George "Goggles" Blalock) John Blanding ... furniture designer Ty M. Burns ... set carpenter (as Tyler Burns) Kevin Cardinali ... storyboard revisionist Phil Carroll ... scenic carpenter (as Phillip Carroll) Hugh Clayton ... set carpenter Dave Cobb ... lead set props Lisa Davis ... property assistant Victor DiNapoli ... set designer Don Gundlah ... on-set dresser (as Donald Gundlah) Michael Head ... property supervisor Ray Henry ... set constructor Will Hodges ... lead set carpenter Norton Kinsman ... model designer David B. Levy ... art production assistant Santiago Luna ... scenic coordinator Joseph Melancon ... model designer Abdon Molina ... swing crew Orfillio Molina ... set fabricator Santiago Molina ... swing crew (as Santiago Molena) Matt Sheridan ... storyboard artist Phil Shirey ... set dresser Elvin M. Slette ... scenic painter (E. Bill Slette) Danny Smith ... head set carpenter Terence L. Smith ... scenic painter Scott Sumter ... swing crew Jaleh Teymourian ... key set production assistant (as Marie O'Keefe) Sound Department Bob Aldridge ... audio coordinator Phil Allison ... boom operator Ron Balentine ... production audio Keith Blalock ... sound effects mixer Thaddeus Blalock ... audio supervisor David M. Boothe ... audio director Stacy Brownrigg ... boom operator Craig Chastain ... post-production audio Jess Contreras ... audio utility Colin DeFord ... audio utility Vincent Demaio ... audio utility (as Vinnie DeMaio) Chuck Fitzpatrick ... adr mixer Keith Guadarrama ... audio utility (as Keith Guadaramma) Michael Haines ... audio engineer Michael P. Henning ... boom operator (as Michael Henning) Tay C. Hoyle ... sound effects editor (as Taylor Hoyle) James Johnson ... boom operator Jim Parente ... audio utility David M. Roberts ... boom operator (as David Roberts) Perry Robertson ... post-production audio (as Perry D. Robertson) Mark Scheret ... boom operator (as Mark Sheret) David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Cindy Speer ... production audio assistant (as Cindy K. Speer) Special Effects by Lawrence A. Aeschlimann ... special effects supervisor (as Larry Aeschlimann) Johnny Blalock ... special effects assistant (as John Blalock) Robert A. Goodson ... special effects (Rob Goodson) Bob Trevino ... special effects coordinator Visual Effects by Ralph Blalock ... assistant visual effects Nancy Breedlove ... visual effects coordinator Kim Chacon ... assistant visual effects Caris Palm Turpen ... visual effects supervisor Stunts Grady Allen Bishop ... stunt coordinator (as Grady Bishop) Nigel Blalock ... third coast stunts Randy E. Moore ... stunt supervisor (as Randy Moore) Camera and Electrical Department David Adams ... electrician Larry Allen ... camera operator Michael 'Sparky' Anderson ... lighting programmer Steven Anderson .. lighting board rigger (as Steven 'Creech' Anderson) Joe Arcidiacono ... camera operator Clay Armstrong ... camera operator Dudley Asaff ... videotape operator John Atkinson ... camera operator Paul Atkinson ... video engineer Rob Balton ... camera operator Bill Berner ... lighting designer Maceo Bishop ... videotape operator Adam Blalock ... assistant lighting designer Bobby Blalock ... camera operator Elton Blalock ... key grip Ralph Bolton ... camera operator Mike Breece ... camera operator Randy Breedlove ... videotape operator Steven Brill ... lighting designer Kerry Burke ... camera operator Jay Burney ... camera operator Murray K. Campbell ... lighting assistant Buzz Canon ... key grip (as Buz Cannon) Bill Chaikowsky ... camera operator Chris Childs ... camera operator Eli Clarke ... camera operator Mike Coker ... camera operator Oz Coleman ... camera operator Stephen Collins ... camera operator Jim Conrad ... camera operator Casey Cook ... lighting programmer Wayne Cook ... videotape operator Larry Copeland ... camera operator Tom Cox ... camera operator Steve Cruickshank ... camera operator Peter Dahlstrom ... video maintenance Borce Damcevski ... lighting technician Tom Davidson ... dolly grip (as Tommy Davidson) Todd Davis ... lighting board operator Bruce Deck ... camera operator John Dempsey ... grip Kenny Dezendorf .. camera operator Tom Dowling ... camera operator Barbara Drago ... camera operator Dave Eastwood ... camera operator James Edwards ... grip Dave Elendt ... camera operator Jim Fitzpatrick ... vari-lite operator Freddy Frederick ... camera operator (as Freddie Fredericks Jr.) Dennis Full ... still photographer Phill Fulton ... key grip Ed Fussel ... camera operator (as Eddie Fussell) Dexter Garcia ... lighting supervisor Candy Gonzales ... camera operator Paul Gore ... camera operator Thomas Daniel Gorey ... chief lighting director David Grill ... lighting assistant Patrick Gutierrez ... camera operator Bruce Harmon ... camera operator (as Bruce A. Harmon) Buck Hatcher ... electrician Helene Haviland ... camera operator Al Hilliard ... camera operator David Hockemeyer ... camera operator Jack Hodgkins ... camera operator Landon Jackson ... camera operator Ernie Jew ... steadicam operator Jasper Johnson ... cammate arm (as Jasper Johnson, III) Jeffrey Jon ... electrician Gabriel Judet-Weinshel ... camera operator Eric Kingsley ... camera operator Jason Knee ... lighting maintenance John Knight ... dolly grip Kevin Knox ... camera operator Jay Kulick ... camera operator Anthony LaMacchia ... best boy Jack Lawrence ... camera operator John Lemac ... lighting grip (as Johnny Lemac) Anthony S. Lenzo ... videotape operator (as Anthony Lenzo) David Levisohn ... camera operator Laura Manteuffel ... additional lighting director Bob Maraist ... camera operator (as Bob Maraiast) Homer Martin ... camera operator Philip J. Martinez ... best boy (as Phil Martinez) David McGill ... camera operator Jay Millard ... camera operator Brian Monahan ... lighting programmer Dick Mort ... camera operator David Moxley ... jib operator Palmer Moynihan ... camera operator Marty Muzik ... camera operator (as Marty Muzick) Eric Norberg ... camera operator Randy Nordstrom ... lighting key grip Jim Parkinson ... video engineer Randy Patrick ... camera operator Lowry Perry ... lighting director Bob Peterson ... gaffer Matty Randazzo ... videotape operator Mark Renaudin ... camera operator Kerry Rike ... key grip Stephen Ritchey ... key grip (as Steve Ritchey) Seth Robinson ... lighting board technician Juan Romero ... best boy Jofre Rosero ... camera operator Fred Rumsey ... best boy Kevin Sanford ... rf technician Van Smalley ... camera operator Victor Sosa ... camera operator James Soward ... grip Kevin Spivey ... video engineer Vince Spoelker ... camera operator Nick Tejero ... video maintenance Steve Tennison ... videotape operator Derrick Thomas ... camera operator (as Derek Thomas) Rick Thompson ... grip Kristy Tully ... gaffer (as Kristen Tully) Alistair Upcraft ... videotape technician Wally Usiatynski ... videotape technician William Velten ... lighting engineer Steven Lynn Walker ... grip (as Steve Walker) David Warner ... camera operator Ron Washburn ... camera operator (as Ronnie Washburn) Danny Webb ... camera operator (as Dan Webb) Jim Wells ... camera operator Cliff Weisner ... electrician Mark Whitman ... camera operator Bink Williams ... video engineer Franz Yeich ... key grip R. Michael Yope ... best boy (as Michael Yope) Costume and Wardrobe Department Michael Adkins ... costume supervisor Maria Blalock ... costume coordinator Brian Blevins ... costume manager Tommy Bourgeois ... wardrobe sewing Janet Bush ... wardrobe shop manager Georgia Ford Wagenhurst ... wardrobe sewing assistant Linda Gittle ... costume shop manager Mike Hefner ... costume assistant (as Michael Hefner) Jacqueline L. Hesley ... costume assistant (as Jackie Hesley) Julie Ballentyne Hinkle ... wardrobe coordinator (as Julienne Ballentyne) Vicky Hoover ... costume shop supervisor Traci Hutton ... wardrobe stitcher Natalie G. Sergi-Saari ... costume sewing (as Natalie Sergi-Saari) Diana Story ... costume stitcher Adam Thompson ... wardrobe sewing Roy Turpin ... wardrobe sewing Barbara Van Zandt ... wardrobe shop supervisor Andy Wallach ... costume shop supervisor Linda Yost ... wardrobe assistant Lori Zbranek ... wardrobe coordinator Music Department Bradford Coleman ... music recordist Keith Davenport ... music coordinator Anthony Field ... musical director Larry Haron ... original songs and arrangement Charles King ... music recordist Dominic Lindsay ... musical director Philip A. Parker ... original songs and arrangement (as Phil Parker) Joseph Phillips ... original songs and arrangement Mike Pietzsch ... music recording engineer Jonathan E. Smith ... music mixer Transportation Department Michael Anderson ... truck driver Nicholas Blalock ... bus driver Noah Blalock ... camera car driver Matthew Smith ... car driver Other Crew Lindsey Aikens ... script supervisor Mark Anderson ... technical supervisor Kevin Atkinson ... assistant to the producer Michael Blalock ... script supervisor Louis Boderick ... technical engineer Brian Burke ... production coordinator Paul Coleman ... stage supervisor Judd Donnelly ... production assistant Mary Ann Dudko ... educational specialist Christi Ebenhoch ... choreographer Kevin Edwards ... stage manager Howard Fischer ... stage assistant Gary Geridko ... merchandiser Arthur Gould ... stagehand Thomas R. Greenwood ... legal services Gil Ilan ... production assistant Fred Johnson ... technical promoter Louis King ... stage coordinator Margie Larsen ... educational specialist Thomas Rodriguez ... legal services Jeanne Simpson ... performance director Stacey Smith ... technical director Sheila Waldron ... script assistant Brian Wander ... floor manager Category:1998 Video Category:Christmas Special Category:Wiggles Special Holidays